Ash and Arceus 10: Amy's little problem
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: After messing with Dialga's time gears, Amy becomes a baby. Now, both Terminal and Verision have to become parents. Why do I get my vertual self into this bullshit? Check profile for series list.
1. T is creepy and Dialga screwed up again!

"Hey Dialga! What's up" said Arceus. "Arceus, have you seen my Time Gears?" asked Dialga. "Hey guys, have eather of you seen Amy? She went to the vault to get our paycheck, but she hasn't came back" said T as he walked in with Sonic.

"Did eather of you go and check the vault's security cameras?" asked Arceus. "Wait, that's a thing? Why am I always the last to know about things?" asked T. "Dialga, where do you even keep your Time Gears?" asked Tails who had been sitting on the nearby couch.

"Well, my reversal gears are in the vaut" he said. "Sonic, let's go and check out the vault" said T. Then, they took off running. "Well, fuck! The door's lock is broken and the door is shut. Let's check the cameras" said Sonic.

"So here, Amy walks into the vault. OH COME ON! I told her repeatedly to prop open the door!" said T. "So now, she is counting out the cash…" said Sonic. Then, Amy was shown picking up a blue gear. "What's this? Hey this thing shocked me!" said Amy. Then, she threw it on the ground and hit it with her hammer.

"Hey, I feal funny… Why as everything getting bigger?" asked Amy as she began to shrink. When she stopped, she was a baby. "What the hell?! Get me out of here!" shouted Amy. "So that's what I herd when I was running by that painting!" said Sonic.

"Who is the idiot who made the vault door look like a Van Gogoat?!" asked T. "Uh T, you were the one who was in charge of the door's appearance" said Sonic. "Shit!" said T as they went and got a laser cutter.

"T, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Sonic as he turned on the cutter. "What could possably go wrong?" asked T. "There are Endless Posabilitys" said Sonic. "Why do you like that song so much?" asked T as he began to cut the door.

"Well, I…" started Sonic before the door fell on T. "I warned you!" said Sonic. "Shut up and go get Knuckles! This door weighs one hundred Fucking pounds!" said T. Once they got the door off of him, T walked into the vault.

"Good news and Bad news. The good news is Amy is safe and we found her. The bad news ever is that V and I will have to take care of her until the Time Gear's blast wears off" said T.

"ASH GET OVER HERE PLEASE!" shouted Sonic.

"What's the problem guys?" asked Ash when he arived. Do you still have the other part of the deal that the one store had?" asked T. "Follow me" sighed Ash.

Ash led T and little Amy to his room. "Here. I'm still embarrassed about this! How do you even know I have these?" asked Ash. Remember the second time we ever met in person? I meant every word I said. Including the fact that I know EEEEEVVVEEEERRRRRYYYTTTTHHHHHIIINNNNNGGG" said T. Ash then handed the packs of diapers to T. "I'm not going to wear those!" said Amy.

"Ok, this is how things are gona' work until you return to your actual age. One, since you are a child, that means we will treat you like a child. Two, any misbehavior will result in a time out, a spanking, or with you having a pacifier tied in your mouth, you being blindfolded, or you getting wrapped in a blanket so you can't move. Depending on what behavior you had, these will differ. You will play nice with the other baby legendaries. You will be wearing whatever me and Verision say" said T.

"Let me guess, there are more rules" said Amy. "Actually, you are correct. You are going to hand over your giant piko-piko hammer that you somehow pull out of nowhere. Every day, you will be given one bottle for each meal. Also, either me or Verision will usually have nanny cams set up in each room" said T.

"Hey, V! Can you watch Baby Amy while I go buy some stuff from Hachlings 'R' Us?" called T.

"Sure. How long will you be gone?" said Verision. "It depends on the amount of stuff I have to deal with" said T as he pulled out his Chaos Emerald. Then, he was gone.


	2. Terminal goes shopping and Amy gets pun!

"Hello, welcome to…" started the store worker. "Please, skip the intro. My wife messed with time and became a baby" said T. Then, he went off and got a crib, a blanket, pacifier, baby blindfold, some bottles, some sleepers, some powder, and a small changing mat.

"Ok, how much for this. Also, I'm a legendary so I'll take the discount" said T as he was hit by a pokeball and nothing happened. "Ok, with the discount, the toatal is 5 pokedollars" said the cashier. T just handed over the cash and warped back to the hall.

"I'm back! Was Amy well behaved?" called T. "From the fact that our room looks like a Pokemon battle just went down in it, what do you think dear?" asked Verision. "Ok, Amy. It's time for your punishment!" said T as he used psychic to bring over Amy.

"Then, he layed her on her stomach and spanked her. "Ow! Stop that you dick" said Amy. "That's another punishment for swearing!" said Verision. Once she was done with her spankings, T picked her up and tied a pacifier in her mouth, tied the blindfold over her face, put her in a pink sleeper, and wrapped her in the blanket.

Amy tried to swear at him, but she actually felt rather comfortable that way. T picked her up and put her into the crib. Then, he turned out the lights and left. 'Maby this whole thing won't be so bad after all' thought Amy as she sucked on the pacifier and went to sleep.

A few hours later, Amy woke up. Then, T walked in and took off her restraints. "Awwwww, little Rosy wet herself" he said. Amy just blushed. "Honey! Could you come and change Rosy?" called T.

"Sure thing, T!" said Verision. T handed Amy over and got out the mat. "Um, can I call you mommy and daddy?" asked Amy. "Sure. This might actually be fun!" said T. "Dialga, Celebi? Do you two know when the temporal blast will wear off?" called Verision.

"No, we don't. See, depending on who or what is affected by the blast, the effect time who'll differ" said Dialga. "Amy, let's go and get you your ba-ba" said T as he picked up Amy and brought her to the highchair.

"Daddy, can I have a cookie?" asked Amy. 'Sorry, Rosy. That would hurt your little mouth. Those are too hard" said T. After a few minuets, he brought over a bottle of milk. "Here you go, Rosy. Open up for Daddy!" he said.

After she was done, T brought her to a playpen and set her down inside. In the playpen, there was a Sonic plushie (curtesy of the Blue Blur), some blocks, a ball, some pillows, and an inflatable hammer(T won it at the Nimbasa City fair). "Ok now, play nice with the other legendaries. I'll come and get you when it's bed time" said T as he went to go drink loads of Red Turos and watch Chu Tube for the next few hours.

"Amy, what happened to you?" asked Mew as she flew over. "Well, I got myself locked in the vault when I was getting T and my's paycheck. I found a Time Gear and it zapped me. I then got angry at it and hit it with my hammer. It has some kind of defense mechanism that de-ages the attacker" said Amy.

"Well, this is what will happen if you fuck around with the space-time continuum" said Victini.

"Well, how are you taking all of this?" asked Shaymin. "Well, it is sort of nice to be a kid again" said Amy.

"Hey Amy, how are you doing?" asked Metal Sonic as he was on his way to the running track to race Sonic and Shadow. "I'm ok, Metal. How is it… living… without Eggman?" said Amy. "It's great to be able to go around freely instead of being stored in a closet all the time" answered Metal.

"Anyways, I'm of to race Sonic and Shadow… again. I'll see you later!" said Metal as he walked off.

(So, I decided that since I got a good review about my last story where the characters deaged, I would do another one. Now, some of you may know this, but Amy Rose in the past has been the subject of 'fetishes' that some weird people have 'cough cough'?. So, I thought it would be worth a try to make my virtual crush into a baby. Hey, I know for a fact that some of you do have a crush on someone in a video game. I honestly don't give a damn wether that character is Samus, Sonic, Mario, Peach, Rosilina, Dasy, Zelda, Little Mac, Shadow, Knuckles, or Luigi. It's just a thing some people do!)


	3. Caffeine is dangerous

After awhile, Verision came to get Amy. "Mommy, Where's daddy?" asked Amy. "Oh, so he got overloaded with caffeine and is currently literally running around the new equator. Judging by the 10009000397590 empty cans we found in the PC room, he is probably about to run by us in 5-4-3-2-1…" said Verision. Then, T flew in in his hyper form.

"Heyguyshowareyoudoing?imdoinggreat!tellAshandArceusIneedsearioushelp!bye!" He said. (Translation: Hey, guys how are you doing? I'm doing great! Tell Ash and Arceus I need serious help! Bye!). Then, he flew through the wall.

"Hey Ash, Arceus? T is stuck doing the Terminal Boot in his hyper form! I bet it was all the Red Turos he drank!" called Verision. "OH COME ON! I JUST MADE THAT PICTURE!" shouted Ho-Oh.

"Sorryprettybirdy!thereareafewreasonswhydistroyingitwasagoodthing!onenoonelikespicturesofmasterballscatchinglegendarysespeciallyArceus!twoitwasthestraigjtestpathoutofthehall!threeICANTSTOPMOVING!" said T as he crashed through the other wall! (Translation: "Sorry pretty birdy! There are a few reasons why distroying it was a good thing! One, no one likes pictures of Master Balls catching legendaries, especially Arceus! Two, it was the straightest path out of the hall! Three, I CANT STOP MOVEING!")

Then, he got hit with a Thunder Shock. "Thank You!" he said as he was lying on the floor. "Officer Jenny, you can stop the chase now! It was just an idiot who had way too much caffeine! Ash's Pikachu paralyzed him!" said Arceus on her Ampheros IPhone. (Instead of Android, I used a Pokemon).

"Well Rosy, let's get you to bed!" said. Verision. Then, she put Amy in a sleeper, put a pacifier in her mouth, kissed her good night, and left. "T, are you sane again?" asked Xerneas. "Yes nurse Xerneas" said T. "Fine. Use this Cheri Berry. Also, if he starts running again, shoot him with this tranquilizer mini-gun" said Xerneas.

"Thank Arceus that's over! I think Deoxys will finally get off my case with his diet!" said T as he got back up ( reference to The Big Capture Crisis). "Does anyone else see Neon Persians farting out rainbows while they fly around the room? Goodnight!" he said before collapsing on the couch.

"Remind me, why is he a legendary and what does he do for a job?" asked Arceus as she walked in levitating a bag of potato chips. "Oh, hey Arceus! Why are you eating Cryagonals chips?" asked Ash (Pringles equivelent).

"I was hungry. Why don't YOU work overtime on watching he evil teams, keeping a punch of legendaries in check, making sure that everyone in the new world doesn't do stupid shit until it is the right time, controlling plate tectonics, keeping the gravity the same, respawning millions of golden rings, and other crap?" said Arceus.

"Anyways, he is a legendary because he has helped us tons of times, saved the planet from an early doomsday, and has the power to control at least some of the slippy as sin shit that happens around here. Also, his job, as he puts it, is to keep everyone and everything flowing in the right direction" said Verision.

"What did he even watch on Chu Tube?" asked Ash. "Oh, from what I saw, he was watching the shit that Ash's Pokemon do behind his back" said Zyguard. "Wait, what exactly do they do?" asked Ash.

"From what I saw, Pikachu is the reason all the ketchup is dissapearing, Squirtle invites the rest of his group to play Blackjack, Charazard is the one who makes the sauna into an oven, Staraptor, Pidgioto, and the rest of his bird Pokemon are the ones who always fuck with Mewtwo's lab's wind tunnel, his bug types are always filling the soap dispensers with Combe honey, and the rest of them are always stealing the berries from the garden to make a fuck ton of Pokeblocks!" said Zyguard.

"I'll have to 'nicely discuss' the results of their constant BULLSHIT" said Ash. " would you shot the bloody hell up! I'm trying to sleep!" said Jirichi. "LANGUAGE" said Meloetta. "Actually, we should all get to sleep" said Verision. Then, they all said goodnight and went to their rooms.


	4. Eggman attacks

The next morning, T went and saw that Amy was awake. "Good morning Rosy" he said. "Good morning Daddy!" she said. T then took her into the bathroom and filled the tub. "Now stay still Rosy. I'm just going to clean you up" he said as he put her into the water.

(OK, readers. You all know the drill as to what happens if the bath time goes ok). "Ok Rosy, Mommy is in the kitchen with your bottle" said T. (Honestly, I just think it would be fun to take care of a baby Amy Rose. Then I thought 'why not make it into a fanfiction?' What you are and have been reading is basicly the results of a cute little fantasy). Then, he took her into the kitchen. After she had finished, he took her out for a walk through the Green Hill Zone.

(Meanwhile Hall of Origin) "does anyone else hear a giant airship?" asked Arceus. When she said that, a giant hole got blasted in the wall. Then Eggman flew in piloting the Egg Carrier. "Alright! All of you animals are to get inside of the cargo bay and do exactly what I say. Otherwise, I'll turn all of you into robots!" said Eggman as the ship's front opened and revealed a laser the size of Arceus's entire body.

Where is Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and the others!?" asked Mew. "They are off trying to stop my Wing Fortress ship from demolishing all of Hoenn. Now get moving before I decide to fire the laser cannon on my ship!" said Eggman as the Pokemon all walked into the ship.

(5 hours later) "why is this place empty?" asked T as he and Amy walked in. He then saw a note saying 'if you want your animals back safely, bring me all seven Super Emeralds. Singed Eggman'. "Amy, stay here with Metal. I'm going to scramble some Eggman!" said T as he layed Amy down in her crib.

When T arived at Eggman's Egg Station, he hacked an external computerized door. The first thing he saw after he blew up a ton of badniks was the legendary bird trio being drained of theirs powers. "Help! Please!" cried Arcticuno. "Hyper form!" shouted T before blasting through the machine.

In the engine room, it was even worse! Almost all of the Pokemon were being electrocuted to make them give up their energy. "Alright, building a giant robot that's powered by a gem that keeps a part of the world safe is bad. Blowing up a planet to wake up a hyper energy organism to power a amusement park empire is worse. Turning innocent creatures into robots is even worse. Dragging a bunch of planets across the universe to enslave the inhabitants to then power a mind control cannon is worse than that. Kidnapping a princess is awful. But draining beings that protect the entire world and more IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE! THIS TIME, EGGMAN HAS GONE TOO FAR!" shouted T.

Then, he began to glow brighter then 1000000 super novas. "CHAOS NOVA!" he shouted before literally vaporizing all of the machines built by anyone evil within 90000 miles of him. Luckily, everyone and everything else was perfectly fine.

After the explosion, all of the Pokemon warped back to the hall. T was still glowing red and was surounded by a pitch black inferno. "What just happened?" asked Mew. Then, they saw T who had begun to dissipate the black fire.

"T hat was his most powerful ability. It's called the Chaos Nova. The reason he doesn't ever use it is because of the fact that it causes him to absorb half of the unused energy in the entire universe. Also, the cool down caused by that move takes about five months to complete. Until then, he is barely even existing for the cool down" said Sonic.

"If you are so fast, why couldn't you save both Hoenn and us?" asked Ash. "Sega and Pokemon logic" said Tails.


	5. T has anger issues!

Dear readers. I'm sorry about the fact that my OC went god mode last chapter. I was hopped up on caffeine. Therefore I just wasn't thinking straight. I'll try and not have that happen from now on.

"So, Daddy, are you feeling any better?" asked Amy. "In fact, that might have been a new record in cool down times! Rosy, I'm going to work on a defense system so this won't happen again. Why don't you go and play?" He said as he got up and left.

Amy then went and got in her crib and got under the blankets. Soon, she fell asleep. A few minuets latter, Mespirit came in and took the sheets… and Amy to the laundry room. Then, she put them all in the washer. Luckily, Lugia had found out that she was for some reason able to breath under water for an unlimited amount of time.

Soon, the washer was half full a soapy water. Then, as it began the agitation cycle, Amy woke up and then began to play in the water. Eventually, the area over the water level was covered in bubbles.

As the water began to drain, there were more and more bubbles. After a minuet, the machiene started to tumble the load around to get rid of any leftover water. Then, it began to rinse the laundry. While this was going on, Amy was basically having fun like she was on an amusement park ride.

Soon, it started to dry the contents on a very low heat. Afterwards, Uxie took out the laundry and found Amy laughing. "MESPIRIT! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT THERE WERE NO LITTLE KIDS OR POKEMON IN THE LAUNDRY!" she shouted.

"Hehe! That was fun! I want again!" laughed Amy. Uxie just shook her head and carried Amy back to her room. Soon, T came back and found out what happened to Amy. "THE THREE OF YOU LAKE SPIRITS ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" he shouted as he ported them there.

Then, he went and ported them all to Eggman's base. "Hey, egghead! You remember that favor that you owe me for getting both your classic and modern selfs out of that white dimention after the Time Eater blew up? I need you to make a robot to chase but not hurt these three idiots for the next five weeks!" shouted T.

"Fine! But only this once!" said Eggman as he pushed out a crate. "Is this thing Sonic proof? For once, I don't want him to blow one of your robots up until it does its job" said T as Eggman nodded and closed the door.

"The three of you flying fucks should probably start running or flying now. And if you try to telliport, use any of your moves, or scatter, the energy chain I tied on to each of you will keep it from working. Also, no matter what you do, this thing cannot and will not break until I cut it. Run…" said T as he started up the robot and warped back to the hall to have some coffee.

"Hey T, do you know where The lake spirits got to?" asked Cobalion. "Oh, they are perfectly safe. I just used an owed favor from Eggman to get an attack proof robot to chase but not harm then for the next few weeks" he answered.

"Why are you doing this to them?" asked Groudon as he was getting a lave cookie. "They almost killed Amy. What? You think I'm just gonna' let that slide?! Not likely!" he told them as he finished his coffee. Now I'll be watching the terrorizing that the three idiots are going through. I'll be in my room if you need me" said T as he left.


	6. Our type of normal

The next few weeks went by without much mayhem. Eventually, Uxie, Azelf, and Mespirit stopped being tormented. "Hey! Amy, T. I figured out how to reverse the effects of the time gear fiasco!" called Dialga.

"Great! Amy, let's get things back to normal around here" said T. "Ok! I'm ready!" said Amy. "All you have to do is attack the time gear. That should reverse the effects!" said Celibi. Then, Amy picked up a regular hammer and hit a gear with it. "Well, it feels nice to be a teen again" said Amy. "Yep! At least now everything is normal around here!" said T.

Just then, Metal Sonic and the real Sonic both ran through the room. "Your too slow!" said Sonic. "Oh come on! That's so old Sonic!" answered Metal. "Would you rather me say 'Genesis does what Ninten-don't'? said Sonic. "You know I'm from the Sega CD system and not the Sega Genesis, right?" said Metal. "Oh yeah…" said Sonic. Then, they both ran into T and sent him flying into a nearby wall.

"Ash Ketchum! Get back here with that Dive Ball right now!" screamed Misty as she ran after him with her hammer. "Sorry Misty! I gotta Ketchum all!" said Ash. "Did you really just make your name into a pun?" said Misty. "Yes. And I also broke the forth wall!" he called back.

"And that's pretty much the entire Black Hole Theory, Knuckles" said Tails. The knowledge! It burns!" screamed Knuckles as he punched Tails across the room. "That really hurt, Knuckles!" said Tails. "It's your fault for explaining that Arceus damned Black Hole Theory!" said Knuckles.

"I'm better at contests!" shouted Dawn. "No, I am!" shouted May. "Hey, Ladys! Why don't we all agree that I'm the best at Contests!" said Drew. "Blazekin, flamethrower!" said May. "Piplup, hydro cannon!" said Dawn. Then, the two attacks sent Drew through the ceiling.

"Hey Shadow, I've made a new ultimate life form!" said Eggman as he flew in on his hover car. "First, it's Biolizard! Now this!?" asked Shadow. "So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Eggman. "Chaos Spear!" said Shadow. Then, he made a hole in the 'new ultimate life form.

"Well, normal for us that is" said Amy. "And yet, I don't mind!" said T.


End file.
